


苏格拉底与阿尔喀比亚德

by YuncangYin



Series: 福音回响 [6]
Category: Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuncangYin/pseuds/YuncangYin
Summary: 他再也不想回去了，那个什么都没有的地方。没有朋友，没有克拉克，没有太阳，没有说话的声音，没有拥抱，没有笑容，没有热茶和甜点，没有热狗，没有油画，没有人，什么都没有。他脑子里倏忽窜过去一个念头。如果时间足够的话……如果时间足够的话？





	苏格拉底与阿尔喀比亚德

_ 我不知道是否有人曾在他严肃的时候把他的内心打开， 看到里面隐藏的神像；   
_

_ 但我曾经见过一次。   
_

_ 我发现他们是那样神圣，珍贵，优美，奇妙，使我不由自主、五体投地，一切服从他的意志。 _

_ ——《会饮篇》 阿尔喀比亚德的颂词 _

克拉克坐在飞机的后部，双手抱臂半闭着眼睛，倾听每分每秒的声音。

现在，他能听见飞机引擎的轰鸣，好多人的心跳声，孩子们衣服和座椅摩擦的悉悉索索的声音。他精力集中，听那一个平稳的心跳。

周围安静下来。

他要做的是听见音爆，快速的难以被眼睛看到的奔跑。

 

他不太喜欢开口说话；相较于在肚子里打很久的腹稿再努力开口说出一长段流利完整的话，他更喜欢悄悄地听。尽管一长段流利完整的话会引来布鲁斯看他（他通常会为此欣喜），但那种眼神还是令克拉克不舒服：布鲁斯看他的时候，眉毛会略略低垂，有一点点柔柔的笑影。那让他感觉自己是个被大人注视的小孩，他不喜欢那样。他甚至宁愿被穿着白衣服的实验人员用看他的不见的小狗的眼神打量。他不喜欢布鲁斯那样看他。

 

那……我喜欢什么？

他听见自己问。

 

 

 

 

 

克拉克喜欢听见每一点细微的声音。

他从那条脏污的下水道挣脱出来的时候，他注视着明辉碎碎的海面和金红辉煌的黎明，耳朵里是嘈杂和静寂。

他听见海鸥滑翔时羽毛划破空气的轻微爆裂声，他听见水面小波浪和水滴从海里掀起又重新落入水中的声音，他听见他身后那个城市清晨里汽车的车轮滚过地面的细微咕噜声，他听见自己在阳光抚慰下血液加快流动的声音，他听见那个站在地面上的人，心脏一下一下有力的跳动。

他意识到的时候，自己已经飘飞起来了。

 

 

 

他不知道那意味着什么，但他时常想到那晚两点钟、他浑身冰冷地飘在雨水里时的感觉。他不喜欢那样。

 

克拉克不知道该怎么描述，他没什么经验可以用来类比那种感受；但是他满心惊惶。当察觉到有人用来不及让布鲁斯反应的速度靠近时，他所有的血液一下全部冲到了头顶，心脏愤怒着狂躁地捶打他的胸膛，每一下都叫嚣着要把那个敢对布鲁斯流露出一点点威胁的人烧成灰烬——但是紧接着他就被布鲁斯制止了。那个红色的人是布鲁斯的……朋友。朋友。一个陌生的词。他们看起来亲密到让克拉克感到瑟缩。然后布鲁斯和另外一个看起来和他很像的年长很多的男人抱在了一起。克拉克就那么站在一边，看着布鲁斯和他的朋友团聚。他感觉像是那条小狗。

 

对，他有条小狗。

 

不对，他见过一条小狗。

 

那条白色的小狗很喜欢他，尽管有实验人员拉着，它还是跑过来蹭他。他要用两只手才能抱起那只小狗，可是和旁边白色的实验人员比起来它好小。它好小，身上很暖和，半耷拉着的耳朵有一点点发抖，但是蹭克拉克的时候看起来很开心。可是克拉克还是抛下它走了。克拉克被实验人员拉走的时候小狗想咬他们，但是克拉克还是被拉走了。它最后蹲在那里一动不动地看着克拉克。它压着脖子，歪着头看克拉克。克拉克老是回头看它，实验人员就拧着他转过头去。后来克拉克坐在红房子里的时候，老是想到那条小狗。小狗看着克拉克走开的时候也是这样的感觉吗？之后克拉克没再见过那条白色的小狗。

 

是不是只有小狗才会主动跑来蹭他？

 

 

 

 

 

那几个孩子在玩手机，噼噼啪啪，没人想说话。反而是钢骨和托马斯两人在前面声音低沉地探讨局势。克拉克听布鲁斯的心跳。

砰。砰。砰。

 

 

 

 

 

他飘在雨里，他不是很喜欢这里。太黑了，灰尘的味道和水、泥土混在一起，潮湿浑浊。雨水打在他身上，他有点睁不开眼睛。布鲁斯在房间里，一直都没看他。他还觉得眼睛有点热，有点不舒服。说不上痛，不是绿色的针头扎在他身上的那种感觉，更像是实验人员用很亮的白光照他、又不许他闭上眼睛的时候的感觉。涩涩的，但是又不痛。

他觉得身上很沉，他明明飘起来了，可是身上还是好重。他觉得自己很沉，胸口很沉地要拉着他坠落下去。

他想到布鲁斯毫不犹豫地把他从红房子的地上扯起来，说要带他出去；然后他就真的出来了。

但是现在布鲁斯找到他的朋友了。他喜欢的朋友。

他听到布鲁斯的父亲离开房子用挂索飞翔在城市的另一边，城市那边雨水哗啦啦地落在地上，下水管道里水合流涌动，赌场里欢乐的嘈杂里混杂着喜悦愤怒哀戚的喊叫，医院里大声嚎哭和机器细微的轰鸣不绝于耳，那边好像有男人和女人交错不断的喘息，车轮把道路上的水压得飞溅开来，不知道哪里来的狂风把沉重的雨水吹得斜打在地上，无限嘈杂一下又归于沉寂。

他漂浮在雨水里，浑身冰凉。耳朵里只有均匀不断地噼啪雨声。他俯视那座宅子。

 

 

 

 

 

投影里叽叽喳喳的，神奇七侠剩余的人在投影里聊的快活，笑称托马斯的戏剧天分（“不到最后一刻就不来，是吗蝙蝠侠？”），女巫试图试探布鲁斯是谁，但由于蝙蝠侠这一都市传说式的称号赋予了分身幻想天生的合法性，布鲁斯几乎没怎么说话他们就自己猜成了一团。

 

 

 

 

 

克拉克坐在原地。

巴里告诉了他逆闪电看起来是什么样子，“逆闪电很有可能会来找我示威……克拉克，只要能感觉到他在就行了”。

所以，他是在做他喜欢的事——倾听每一丝细微的声音。

 

 

 

 

 

他看见布鲁斯对他挥手、让他进去。

克拉克踩在地上，才发现这间房子里这么暖和，他自己是那么潮湿冰冷。他也不知道自己怎么做到的，可是他就是身上发热，热的厉害，然后又冷下去。他看见布鲁斯看了他一眼，眉梢眼角都是下垂的，看起来很累。克拉克觉得像是躺在手术台上被束缚带勒着胸口。他脱口而出了什么、又结结巴巴地说了些什么，自己一概都不知道。然后他似乎就已经在布鲁斯怀里了。

他紧张得发抖。他窝在布鲁斯怀里，为每一点传过来的温暖发抖。他觉得自己就像那条白色的小狗。他不知所措。他喜欢这样，但是他不知道接下来该怎么做。他胡乱地蹭，然后布鲁斯用嘴唇碰他的脸。不断地、温柔地在他脸上印下一个又一个的吻。简直算得上是温存。布鲁斯叫他的名字，那个布鲁斯给他起的名字。他没有名字，只有人叫他实验体一号。“克拉克”让他觉得自己跟布鲁斯一样了。那是一个人的名字。“卡尔”也没关系，他不知道那是什么，但是那是在叫他。叫他就没关系，那证明他存在。

 

他颤抖着接受每一缕温柔，不合时宜的想，多美啊，这个人多好啊。像是挣脱束缚后金红色的黎明，灰狗巴士上回望所见的夕阳，大都会在海风里灰黑色的剪影，如同站在阳光下，在金红色的光里慢慢地融化。美丽的，爱的，被柔软地包围着，缓慢又心甘情愿地沉下去……

 

他喜欢这个。

 

布鲁斯好像睡着了。他在布鲁斯身边蜷缩起来，看着这个把他从虚弱冰冷里拉出来的年长些的男人。他也不知道自己在看什么，但他知道，看着这个人会让他像是被什么拽住了脚跟，他不会想飞离地面、飞到一个谁都看不到他的地方去。那让他觉得心里鼓鼓囊囊的，很沉，不至于让他跌落，又很安稳。他有点想要微笑，于是他看着布鲁斯，有点傻地咧嘴笑了笑。

他知道自己什么都不知道，没关系，他也知道自己会学的很快。之前他就听见了巴里和布鲁斯父亲的对话，甚至钢骨运行时轻微的电流声。他能隔着墙壁看到他们每个人的动作，他们身体里那些白色棍子，叫骨头的东西多长多短长了几个结*也可以。他知道这里有很多藏书，很多信息，他完全可以去翻一下。

 

 

 

 

 

他睁开眼睛。布鲁斯坐在飞机前舱。克拉克不知道他们身处何处，但他知道他们已经飞了很远了。他们在往太阳升起的方向飞。

布鲁斯穿着的衣服和他头一次见到他时的衣服很像，但是不完全一样。腰带还是原来的那条。他知道那件衣服有很多细细碎碎的部分和原来的那件一样，布鲁斯改过这件衣服。

他都想不清楚为什么他能记得那么多。

从他脱离那个地方到现在，满打满算也不过四五十个小时，但他这五十个小时里看见的东西，比他之前几十年见过的都多。

 

他再也不想回去了，那个什么都没有的地方。没有朋友，没有克拉克，没有太阳，没有说话的声音，没有拥抱，没有笑容，没有热茶和甜点，没有热狗，没有油画，没有人，什么都没有。

他脑子里倏忽窜过去一个念头。

如果时间足够的话……

 

 

**如果时间足够的话？**

 

 

 

但是他看见布鲁斯变得透明、又重新凝实起来。他看见巴里痛苦地挣扎尖叫、身上爆发出金色的雷光。

他不明白发生了什么。

他听见了布鲁斯，布鲁斯的父亲和巴里的话。他不明白世界线是什么，时间线又是怎么回事，他为什么不应该是现在的这个样子。但他觉得他似乎知道他们的意思：有什么人改变了什么事，让布鲁斯死掉了。不知道为什么布鲁斯又出现在了这里，但这会让他再死一次。他们要找到那个人，让布鲁斯活着。

 

他不明白为什么闪电侠会为一个出现在电视机上的人怒火高燃，为什么他们要去阻止两个他并不认识的人而不顾“世界线”；但是他知道如果没人去找那个改变了一切的人，布鲁斯会像一块冰一样融化掉。

于是他在心里打起了腹稿。几分钟后他说出了一段流利完整的话，布鲁斯看他，眉毛略略低垂有一点点柔柔的笑影，让他感觉自己是个被大人注视的小孩。

 

 

 

他知道他在做自己喜欢的事。这样让他开心。

 

 

 

克拉克已经听到了海浪滔天和刀兵交错。隔着机舱他也能听到地面上的杀声、爆裂声。他觉得自己闻到了一股陌生的燃烧的味道。

他站起来。已经约定好了的顺序，他会第一个离开机舱。

 

 

飞机悬停，超人飞行在两千米的空中。

 

 

海浪狂躁地拍打新德姆斯卡拉，英国出了名的阴暗多雨的潮湿天气并不因为住在地面的人而改变。在氤氲笼罩之中新德姆斯卡拉高耸的金色宫殿修建在它有名的断崖上，那之下，是交战之中的亚特兰蒂斯和亚马逊。他一眼看去，金头盔红斗篷的女人把断刃斜扎进鲨鱼头盔男人的喉咙里，戴着鱼人面具的男人拧断了一个女人的头颅。百年历史的古建筑和现代大厦一同积满了黑泥。在黑灰里，金红色和银灰色移动交缠，不时有血液飞溅出来。金铁相击之声不绝于耳，咒骂和尖叫咆哮塞满了他的耳朵。

他眯眼。有一片空地周围无人只有一男一女胶着战斗。他觉得那像是战事的中心。

 

“SHAZAM!”

 

身后雷光暴动。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *苏格拉底与阿尔喀比亚德：主要交汇出现在柏拉图《会饮篇》。阿尔喀比亚德爱慕苏格拉底的智慧，意图建立恋爱关系；苏格拉底看似倾心于年少男子的美貌，实则视皮囊若枯骨。阿尔喀比亚德自述，“我就这样跟苏格拉底睡了觉，无非如此，好像跟一位父亲或兄长在一起一样”（指没有发生性关系）。有研究者认为，苏格拉底之死的罪名中“腐蚀青年”一条与阿尔喀比亚德有关。  
> *骨头上被打断过的地方重新长好后会比其他地方略粗，看起来像个结。
> 
> 【对，克拉克觉得像被无影灯直照了眼睛觉得眼睛涩涩的就是他想哭的意思。但是他没哭过，又在雨里，他也不知道自己在干什么。】  
> 【对，白狗是小氪，它叫实验体二号。狗也不大，人也不大，克拉克要两只手才能抱起小氪是因为他太小。算了算，小氪正当壮年乃至中老年的时候，克拉克也不过几岁，除非氪星狗和地球狗成长速率不同。不过这个也没给出过官设，于是放飞自我。我觉得这个编号法也……怎么说呢，把一个类人生物和一个犬科动物放在同一个序列里编号而不是分序列，这分法本身就很说明问题。放田野调查要是不分类型就把采集标本编了号是会被整理的人杀头的。】  
> 【这一章主要就是克拉克坐在飞机上的胡思乱想（？）第三人称全知视角换起来还是很有意思的噗呼呼】


End file.
